deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Organization xiii battle royal
introduction wiz: in the universe of kingdom hearts few strike fear into the hearts of your favorite disney and final fantasy charcters than the nobodies boomstick: yeah, but some of them are more powerful and deadly compared to the others. wiz: these are the members of organization xiii (minus xemnas,roxas and xion because you know the obivous winners) boomstick:' prepare yourself as 10 of the most dangerous fighters (and demyx) fight to see who is the strongets of them. hes wiz and im boomstick ' wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would in a death battle! 'xigbar' boomstick: the first of the organazations many members is xigbar, formerly known as braig and the current incar... wiz: don't you freaking dare! boomstick:why not? wiz: firstly we are using the kh2 and COM versions of the organzation members so abilites from those games only. secondly spoilers man! boomstick: whoops sorry. wiz: anyway the organzations number 2... boomstick:heh heh wiz :can you be mature for just a while? boomstick: fine whatever. wiz: as i was saying, despite the ranks in the organization having very little to do with actual power, xigbar could certanly fool you into beleving the opposite. boomstick: yeah this dude wields the arrowguns which may or may not be the coolest looking shit ever wiz: with these guns xigbar can fire red energy crystal... things with deadly accuarcy boomstick:its probably why they call him the sharpshooter wiz wiz: indeed. Yet despite xigbar being able to sometimes fire HUNDREDS of these "bullets" at a time, they still are able cut through heartless like butter. boomstick: he can even combine them together to create a sniper rifle with a little more power but less speed. wiz: speaking of speed, xigbar is one of the fastest nobodies around both in terms of firing and combat speed. boomstick: this is aided by his control over the element of space.... umm wiz wiz: yeah? boomstick: how the hell can space be an element that someone can just use? wiz: who knows, even i find that a bit weird. boomstick: weird or not, xigbar makes full use of his space manipulation, ether it be to teleport around the battle field, stand on the freaking air upside down, or teleporting his shots from the arrowgunsto aid at hitting his targets. wiz: thats not all! he can litearlly use his control over space to compltely alter the battlefield you fight on! boomstick:yeesh talk about a home field advatage. wiz: oh yeah! piss him off enough and he will use use his desperation move boomstick: the hell is that? wiz: to put it simply: he turns your life into a living bullet hell with blue crystals instead of red that actually follow you. And if you get caught, well, may god have mercy on your soul. boomstick: yikes does this guy have a weakness? wiz: yes actually, his brash nature often causes him to underestimate his opponents and being a sniper he does not handle close range fighting that well, even if he can teleport away or alter the terrain if someone could get their hands on him and land a strong blow he could be killed as he is not know for durability like vexen with his sheild or lexaeus's unflinching nature. boomstick:still though easier said then done. wiz: indeed. xigbar: "clever little sneak!" 'xaldin' 'vexen' 'lexaeus' 'zexion' 'saix' 'axel' 'demyx' 'luxord' 'marluxia' 'larxene' ' ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Disney themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Scythe Themed Battles Category:Scythe vs Knife themed fights